


Second Best

by dalyvi



Series: Never Good Enough [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Smut, Steroline- endgame, insecure!Caroline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyvi/pseuds/dalyvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline's never had much luck with love. Tyler cheated, she wasn't enough for Klaus, and Stefan loved Elena. But what if Stefan doesn't love the brunette, what if he actually loved the blonde insecure neurotic control freak on crack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my very first Steroline fic.  
> I've NEVER written porn before so it's probably really bad so I apologize for that!   
> Any hoo, I hope you like it

Elena chose Damon, again.

Stefan went to Caroline for a safe haven to lick his wounds and mend his broken heart, again. Because that's what Caroline is good for right? A place to go when your first choice chose the wrong brother, again.

It's been 10 years since the Mystic falls gang left their supernaturally crazy home town after Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena graduated college. They needed to get out of there, people were starting to notice that they weren't ageing.

Bonnie and Jeremy moved to Colorado, got married and now they have 2 little Gilbert's running around. They still talk to everyone once in a while, but they really just wanted to get out of the stupid supernatural soap opera that was their life. They wanted to be normal, she can't really blame them for that.

Matt is still in Mystic Falls. He still owns the grill, but he found someone. A nice redhead names Julia. They've been inseparable ever since. They've been married for 6 years but they never really wanted kids. Caroline's just super happy for them.

Caroline's not bitter that her human friends are happy. She's not.

Tyler left Caroline as soon as he found out that the demon spawn that the were bitch Hayley was preggers with was actually his instead of Klaus'. Turns out that the fake fight they had to get Klaus off their backs, the one where Caroline accused them of "cheating", had some truth to it. Tyler fucked the werewolf, said it could never happen again, that he had Care. But they kept going back to each other. Good riddance Caroline thinks, they deserve each other. Doesn't make her heart ache any less.

That led her into the arms of Klaus, oh god how hard she fell for the British accented hybrid. He promised to be her last love, and she wanted that too. But turns out that becoming the King of New Orleans was more important than even her. She stayed with him for 4 years. She stayed with him even though she knew that when he came home late smelling of another woman's perfume that it wasn't "just a dance, love." She knew that when he stopped calling her love or sweetheart or when he stopped making romantic gestures, or even when she heard him tell a ginger haired witch, Genevieve she believes, that he "fancied her, and he enjoyed her light" that he no longer cared for Caroline, maybe he never did. That Caroline was just there to warm the other side of his bed, if he even came home at night.

And once again, Caroline was second best. Someone was always better than her. She believed that Klaus was different, but she was only a conquest to him. And when he beat that conquest, she no longer mattered. It was only a game to him. But if Caroline learned from always being pushed aside was that she shouldn't let it break her. Even though it really did and she honestly didn't know how she was going to live without Klaus in her life, because for a while; although brief, she felt loved by him. And it consumed her. Maybe that's how Elena feels with the Salvatore's. The thought made her stomach sick.

So, Caroline did what she does best, she plastered on a smile, packed up her things, said goodbye to Elijah (he was always nice to her) and Rebekah (a weird friendship that formed but it was a genuine one nonetheless) and she told Beks to call and come visit wherever Caroline ended up, wrote a note to Klaus that just said sorry I wasn't enough, and she drove out of New Orleans.

Flash forward to now, her living in New York where Stefan, Damon, and Elena are also residing. It's nice here, to have her best friend with her; Stefan, not Elena. But it's also really tiring because even though it's been 10 fucking years, Elena is still bouncing back and forth between brothers. This week she chose Damon, so Stefan is at her house crying to her about it. And you know what? Caroline hasn't been Miss Nice Girl since Klaus destroyed her fucking heart. So she has had it. She is so fucking done of all this relationship bullshit. Elena is a greedy little bitch who can't make up her damn mind. Caroline is tired of hearing Stefan bitch and moan about Elena this, Damon and Elena that. And yeah, maybe it has to do with the fact that Caroline is kind of sort of in love with Stefan. She's probably been in love with him since she met him, and yeah maybe Tyler and Klaus were distractions, although she really did genuinely love Klaus with all she had. But she always ended up thinking about Stefan at the end of the day. But that's not the point!

The point is that Stefan needs to realize that Elena is never going to chose and it's only going to cause him heartache. And back to the point where she is DONE. So fucking fed up with this angst fest. She is fucking immortal, and she doesn't know if she can deal with an eternity of this bullshit.

"Jesus Christ Stefan!" Stefan looks taken aback by Caroline's outburst. "When are you going to fucking realize that Elena doesn't care out your feelings. She's just like Katherine for fucks sake! She will never chose between you and Damon because she loves to feel in control. She loves that power she has over the both of you! She bounces between the two of you because she likes it when you both grovel to get her back! She's just being a greedy bitch! When are you going to realize that she's playing you. When are you going to realize that you don't deserve this, that she doesn't deserve you? I'm sorry if the truth hurts Stefan, but that's what it fucking is, the truth!" Caroline yelled.

Stefan looked so startled and a little hurt. "I know." Stefan said quietly.

"Now Stefan, I'm so sorry I yelled at you like that but-" Caroline blinked in confusion. "You know?"

"Yes... I know."

"Stefan" she murmured, pulling the older vampire into a hug. "Stef, if you know then why the hell are you still doing this to yourself?"

"I think it's because I fought so hard to be with her... that even though I don't love her anymore, I still owe myself to be with her because she was supposed to be the one." Stefan explained.

"You don't love her anymore?" Caroline asked.

Stefan looked at her strangely. She has this shine to her eyes, what was that? Hope maybe. Hope for what? It brings back memories of when Caroline tried to ask him out. Stefan remembers the Bush party like it was yesterday. He remembers how rude he was to her. Caroline, you and me? Never gonna happen. He remembers the look on her face, the look of failure and heartache before she plastered on a smile. He remembers seeing her face when he walked towards Elena, the look of not being good enough. Ever since they've been friends he's seen that look on her face more times than he can count. He never wants to see that look on her face ever again, so maybe that's why he leaned in to kiss her.

When their lips touched, he heard her surprised intake of breath. He kissed her harder and she reciprocated. He felt a spark in his dead heart, a spark of a new life. He wanted a new life, with Caroline. Which is why it stung so much more when he felt the hard slap of her hand on his cheek.

"Fuck you Stefan!" she hissed, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her blue cardigan. "Just because precious Elena doesn't want you this week doesn't mean you can come over here and kiss me!"

"No, Care. It's not like that! I wanted to kiss you."

"Yeah, because Elena's not here so why the hell not? I'm not going to be used by yet another Salvatore brother. You're my best friend, I never thought that you of all people would do that to me."

"I haven't loved Elena in over 10 years!" Stefan roared.

"What?" Caroline asked confused.

"I think I stopped loving her the first time she chose Damon over me. I also think it's because I fell in love with someone else, Care."

"Who?" Caroline said, voice breaking but her eyes were filling with hope.

"You, Caroline. I've loved you." Stefan said softly

"If you're fucking with me Salvatore, I swear to god I will never forgive you."

Stefan just huffed out a laugh and pulled the blonde close. "I love you" he whispered, his lips connecting with Caroline's. They both let out soft moans. "I love you too." Caroline whispered. She couldn't believe this. She never thought Stefan would feel the same way about her, not with Elena in the picture anyway. She felt a sting of pain in her gut because what if Stefan was only doing this because Elena broke up with him. No, she pushed that thought out of her mind. Stefan was here, he loved her. He chooses her. He wouldn't do that to her right?

Stefan flashed them over to her bedroom and gently set her down on the bed. Caroline could feel his erection through his jeans. Her core pooled with heat when she thought about the fact that she was able to feel like that.

"Do you want this Care? Us?" Stefan asked breathlessly

"Yeah, yeah Stef. Make me yours. Always yours."

"Mine" he growled capturing her lip once more.

Caroline flipped their bodies so she was straddling his thighs, she lowered herself down so she could ground down onto his hard dick.

"Care, please" He whine.

Caroline took pity on him and looked at his bliss-ed out. She got off of him to pull off her clothes quickly. When she was down to her bra and panties, she turned to him and ripped off his clothes. Stefan licked his lip when he saw her body. He pulled her close and ripped off her panties.

"Hey! I liked those!" she protested.

"I'll buy you more... God you're beautiful. So wet for me." the older vampire teased as his index finger trailed along the lips of her sex. When he heart her gasp, he rubbed his thumb over her swollen clit making her moan.

"Make love to me." she hushed

Stefan pulled himself up so his dick was aligned with her core. He stared straight into her eyes as he slowly entered her. When he was fully inside he let her body adjust to his hard cock.

"You feel so good." They continued like that, whispering sweet nothings to each other until they both hit their climax. Stefan pulled out of her and she felt strangely empty. He pulled her closer so they were spooning.

"Stefan..."

"Hmm"

"This was real right? I wasn't just dreaming this?"

"It's really Care" He whispered placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll be here in the morning. I promise."

"'kay" she sighed as she fell asleep.


	2. It was over before it started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

When Caroline wakes up she's no longer trapped in a cocoon of Stefan's warmth. In fact she doesn't even feel Stefan's warmth. Caroline rolls over to see the other side of the bed empty and cold. It makes her heart sink.

She's just about to get up when she sees a post-it note on her bedside table. Cautiously she picks it up, hoping it doesn't have Stefan's messy chicken scratch writing saying 'sorry. but I didn't mean what I said last night...' she lefts out a sigh of relief when the note says 'something came up, be back later. Love you -Stefan'

The other side of the bed is cold and Stefan's scent is fading so he probably left early in the morning. The though makes Caroline sigh.

Caroline got out of bed, threw on the first thing she saw and made her way into her living room. She saw her phone charging and she had no new messages so she decided to call Stefan. She didn't want to be clingy. No, that Caroline is long gone... but Caroline still can't help but being a little insecure about her relationships. Especially this one. She knows Stefan said that he loves her, and she keeps repeating that in her mind, but she still has this tiny inkling of doubt that this whole thing isn't real.

She hit send on her phone and waited for Stefan to pick up. "Hey Care," she hears him say and it makes her smile. God she loves him. "Hey Stef, I just wanted to call and see if everything was alright... what came up?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing important." Stefan said nervously. "Hey, listen Care. I got to go, I'll come see you later yeah?"

And before Caroline could reply, she heart someone in the background that made her eyes prick with tears.

"Caroline? Why is she calling you, c'mon Stefy. Tell Caroline that you're busy doing other things" Caroline heard Elena say suggestively.

Caroline let out a sorrowful gasp. "No! Care, it's not like that-" Stefan tried to explain, but Caroline hung up before he could finish.

She tried to keep her cool, but she couldn't. She couldn't believe that Stefan would do this to her. She couldn't believe that he would ruin 12 years of friendship. She couldn't believe that he would betray her trust and hurt her like that. Caroline couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't handle these feelings.

Caroline squeezed her hands into fist, she ended up snapping her phone but she couldn't feel the pain of the glass cutting into her palms. Caroline took a deep breath and then like magic she couldn't feel, like a flip just switched off. Nothing, not a single emotion was inside of her.

Not her heartbreak.

Not her anger.

Not her sadness of not being good enough.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

"What the hell Elena!" Stefan roared.

"What?" Elena said innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

Before Stefan would of thought that Elena was the most beautiful thing in the world, but now he can't look at her without disgust. Caroline was right. Elena is exactly like Katherine. Maybe worse.

"How could you do that? You should be mad at me, not hurt Caroline like that." Stefan growled. "I broke up with you for once. Because I'm tired of you bouncing between me and my brother."

"Oh please. No one breaks up with me. I'm Elena Gilbert. Everyone's first choice. And poor little Caroline is never good enough."

"Well I just broke up with you. Fuck you Elena. You're a terrible person and I can't believe it took me 12 fucking years to realize that. I actually think I hate you. So if I ever see you again, it'll be too fucking soon. Go to hell." Stefan barked out before speeding out of the room. He needed to go see Caroline.

Oh god, Caroline. He doesn't even know how she's feeling right now. But he needs to explain to her that he only went over to Elena's to break up with her for good. That Caroline is the one, but then of course Elena has to fuck things up as usual. He just hopes Caroline is okay.

Little does he know that she's really not. And that with her emotions off, Caroline might never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS WAS SO SHORT BUT I WAS IN A HURRY TO UPDATE. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
